toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia
The Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia is a secret underground organization focused on not only the capture of the world's rarest ingredients, but to push their views of both the Human and Gourmet World onto the minds of all they feel are below them. They wish to create a society with total freedom yet no freedom; controlled anarchy if you will. They work independently from the Bishokukai. History Background A young Pallas Corona was raised into both high poverty and high discipline. When the revolution of the Gourmet Age first came into affect, Pallas only wanted to see a changed world. He was tired of the government's laws and his parents abuse and neglect, so he fled his home and set off alone. He wanted freedom. He wondered the world aimlessly, collecting and devouring many ingredients along the way; one day he accidentally stumbled into the Gourmet World and was almost killed. He survived and had learned from this encounter. He later stumbled upon the Bishokukai, becoming one of Midora's most faithful followers. When he returned to his home after many years, he murdered his parents and burned their bodies on the street in front of the authorities. He was arrested and was sentenced to death. However, he escaped from prison before his execution, returning to Midora only to learn his ranks had been filled with weaklings. He began defying Midora and was later banished from the organization. He returned to the Gourmet World where he discovered an odd looking yet extremely powerful beast, which he later killed and injected himself with the cells of. He was driven mad with power, and is said to continue to wander the Gourmet World alone. His dream was passed down to his son, Kratos, who was born from a woman Pallas had once had a relationship with. He and three others who would lead the future organization's struggle into power. These leaders dreamed to create a world of limbo, i.e. a world of total anarchy and at the same time, a world with absolute control. The "Law of the Jungle" would apply under their surveillance and their dictatorship, similar to the way Pallas saw the world. Those leaders would pass down this dream to their children and their childrens' children. Current Divisions Leaders Their are four leaders in the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia. Each holds the same amount of power as one another and each control a certain division. No one is allowed to defy the laws and regulations they set up for the rest of the organization. Defiance is met with severe consequences, including exile, imprisonment and execution depending on the severity of the crime. Gourmet World Their are two divisions to the Gourmet World division of Bishokuya and Chefs. The Heads of the Apocalypse and The Full Course From Hell. The Heads of the Apocalypse govern the actions of two members of the Full Course of Hell. They govern one Bishokuya and one Chef. Each member of the Full Course of Hell presents a new menu item to be added each year. They can be Human or Gourmet World ingredients, but they must be ingredients of which the Head of Gourmet World Affairs approves of. If they have not successfully presented on by the end of the year or 12 month period depending on when they're introduced, they are expelled from the Gourmet World branch and cannot come back. Human World Research Recovery A division of armed unit which soul purpose is to collect and harvest the world's ingredients. They will go as far as stealing it off the street if they have to, and are sometimes used for espionage. They are experienced in a variety of fields unlike the regular armed units that merely cover ground combat. These include swift scouts, heavy artillery, demolitions experts, engineers, snipers, medics and even forms of espionage and assassination. However, their main purpose is, again, to recover ingredients and if they fail to do so, they will be demoted back to armed units. They follow the same disciplinary code as the regular armed units and suffer the same consequences for stepping out of line. Armed Units The armed units are the lowest class in the ranks of the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia. They are equipped with heavy duty Knocking Guns and are heavily armored. They are often seen with grey helmets and black goggles. Their chest plates present the organizations insignia. They are heavily disciplined, not with physical exercise, but with the amount of food they receive. If they refuse to follow orders or step out of line for even a minuscule amount of time, they are severely punished by being beaten and starved. If they do this too many times, it is considered defiance by the leaders and are eligible for the various ways defiance is handled in the organization. Members Trivia * The acronym for the organization is based on the first villainous group presented in Kinnikuman: Nisei, the d.M.p. * Pallas Corona, the founder of the organization is named after the Greek Titan: Pallas and the leaders are named after his children. * The various skills covered in the recovery branch are based on the different classes presented in Team Fortress 2. *Yumoz helped with the picture work. Category:Organization Category:Organizations